Perfection
by Stardust3299
Summary: Courtney thinks she has everything: awesome house, awesome school life, awesome boyfriend and a great future ahead of her. But Courtney begins to think that maybe someone else could be more perfect than Duncan...  Someone like Alejandro.
1. Perfect Night

I yawned and shifted in my bed. I hate when mom and dad go on business trips, leaving me home alone in an empty, dark probably ghost-infested mansion… I shook my head fiercely. _Get a grip Courtney! There are no such things as ghost. There are no such things as ghost. _I think, mentally slapping myself. I am not weak. Nothing can scare me, nothing…

**VBBBBRRRRRRRRRR**

I screamed, clutching my silk bed sheets and pulling them over my head. What the heck was that?

**VBBBBRRRRRRRRRR**

My eyes widened and my heart sped up. Crap! What was that? I peeped over my bed sheets to look around my room. A bright object caught my eye on my beside table. I sighed with relief. It's only my phone. I grabbed it and saw that I had two missed calls, both from my boyfriend, Duncan. I smile to myself. What's he doing up this late? Probably busy being a criminal. I call him back and he picks up the phone straight away.

"Hello?" he sounded breathless.

"Hey ogre, you called?"

"Hey Courtney. So what's a major princess like you doing up this late?" I could almost see him grinning.

"My parents are out on a business trip for a week. Anyway, what are YOU doing up this late? Let me guess, robbing a bank?"

"Haha, very funny Courtney. Actually I am out doing something inappropriate…"

I sighed. "What did you do now Duncan?"

"Nothing much… went to this party at Geoff's place but his folks got pretty pissed at the state of the house so we all had leave…"

"And?"

"I kind of lost my house key at his place"

"So go get it back stupid!"

"Are you kidding? They practically kicked me in the ass as I was leaving!"

I sighed. "Ok then call your parents to open the door"

Duncan chuckled. "Small problem. My parents are away for the weekend"

"Duncan! How could you be so thoughtless? Anyway, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was kind of hoping with your parents away, I could maybe…"

I knew where he was heading with this. "No, Duncan. Now way"

"Oh, come on Courtney! It's like I'm going to rob your house and then rape you!"

"Knowing you Duncan, theres no telling"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

I sighed. We could go on all night. I guess having Duncan around wouldn't be so bad… Being alone in this mansion is kind of creeping me out and having Duncan's warm but also annoying company wouldn't be so bad…

"Fine"

"Yes! Thanks princess you are a lifesaver! Ok, open your bedroom door"

"Wait, What?"

"Just open it!"

"Fine, see you later". I hung up the phone and crept across my room towards my door. I took in a deep breath and opened. I groaned when I saw Duncan standing there smiling. He wore his usual yellow under shirt with a black one imprinted with a skull and cross bones and baggy shorts along with worn out red sneakers. His bright green mowhawk hung limply over his crystal teal eyes, looking incredibly spooky. He looked me up and down and put an arm around my shoulders, still grinning cockily. "Hey, princess. And might I say you're looking hot this fine evening!"

A blush spreads across my tanned skin as I realize I'm only wearing a clingy vest top and tiny shorts. I shrug his arm off of me.

"Duncan! Stop being such a perv. How did you get in the house anyway?"

Duncan smirked as he wrapped his muscled arms around my waist. "I'm not stupid princess; I know where you keep the spare key".

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom." I walk out of my room purposely swaying my hips just to wind Duncan up because I know he's watching and go into the bathroom. I turn on the tap in the sink and I pour cold water over my face. I look into the mirror and my own sleepy reflection stares back at me. I have dark circles underneath my eyes and hair is all over the place, wild like an untamed lion's mane. I sigh. Gosh I look a mess. No point trying to fix it now then. I shrug and walk back into my room.

Duncan leans across my bed only in his black silk boxers, patterned with skulls. He sits up and grins at me as I walk in. I blush furiously and gasp.

"Duncan! What are you doing in my bed?"

He smirks, propping himself on his elbow. "Well I have to sleep somewhere princess"

I cringed at his cheesy pet name but let it slide. I walked over to my bed and shoved him so I could sit down. "I know that. But you can't sleep in my bed! Go to one of the guest rooms".

"I don't know where they are"

"Well then I'll show you. Come on" I say getting up. Duncan sighs and grabs my arm gently pulling me back down.

"Court, it's late and we're both tired. Just let it go". I frown, glaring at him. He's just loving this isn't he? I sigh and climb into my bed and turn my back to Duncan. I am blushing so much now I can't bear to face him. He scooches over to me and wraps his cold arms around my body firmly, pressing his well toned chest against my back. My cheeks flush red and my heart beats faster. I snuggle up to him and breath in his musky scent. Smelt like danger, smelt like Duncan. He kisses my cheek buries his face into my neck.

"Night Courtney"

"Night ogre". I can hear him chuckling and I smile to myself as I drift into sleep. I felt his heart beat against my warm back and I snuggled in closer to him enjoying his warm company. I always felt safe and secure with Duncan. Nothing could ever happen to me when I was with him.

_This must be what it's like, _I thought to myself as I soaked up Duncan's warmth and strength. _This must be what it's like, to have someone who's perfection._

**This story just kind of came to me one day and I just had to write it down! I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review because I basically run on reviews XD**

**Love Peace Happiness**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


	2. A Tainted Picture

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2 and I will try to update as much as possible because I have loads of idea's for this story! Anyway I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

I rub my temples and groan. I am so tired. At the moment I'm in second period, science which only made it worse because Mrs. Keller is a pain. Don't get me wrong, I love school. I don't mean to blow my own horn here but, the teachers think I'm pretty awesome, which I am.

Duncan woke me up late and I practically exploded at him but he just shrugged and told me to hurry up. I got even angrier then. This was no time to be shrugging. Did he know what could have happened if I was late to school this morning? The teacher could have marked me absent, thus ruining my perfect attendance. He just smirked and told me to lighten up and I cringed at him. Gosh sometimes I really can't stand him. I smiled to myself. But I guess that's possibly what draws me to him. He was just perfect, despite his flaws but…they were perfect flaws, which made him, _him_. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and stared into space dreamily. I sat up straight when I noticed Bridgette, who sits next to me, staring, her eyebrows raised.

"Why are you staring at me like that Bridgette?" I normally talk to her, only occasionally when she wasn't with Geoff making out.

"Are you ok Courtney?" She whispered to me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Yeah, just a little bit tired but I'm fine". I didn't look that bad did I?

She shook her head at me. "No, it's just…you seem a little out of it today that's all".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "You're usually really focused and always listening. I was just thinking something might be wrong that's all."

I frowned. Ok, I'm not that much of a prude really. It's just if you want good grades and a great future, you _have _to listen and be focused. That's the rules I play by anyway. I began to think of Duncan: how he played by his own rules, how every time I was near him I felt an electric pulse go through me and I realize danger didn't FOLLOW him around, he IS danger. And I love it. He's exciting, unpredictable, interesting, mysterious and… RIIIIIING!

The school bell rang, waking me up from my hypnotic trance. I reach into pocket of my olive green pants and take out my phone. I have one new message, from Duncan. I read it, smiling.

**Hey babe, sorry for waking u up late ;) meet me by the trees at break xx**

I jog outside, running further down into the field until I come to a cluster of oak and maple tree's. I squeeze my way through them to get to a small clearing, surrounded by trees. I look around and see Duncan sitting on the grass grinning at me. "About time you got here!" I went to sit down beside him on the grass strectching out my exhausted legs. I look at him, eyebrows raised. "What do you mean? Class only ended like 2 minutes ago".

He smirked. "Not for me. I haven't been all morning". I shoved him lightly. I hate it when he skips class. He's only setting himself up for a worse future. "Duncan! Why did you skip class again?"

He shrugged. "I was tired!"

"So was I! So not a good excuse Duncan". He shrugged again and put arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I snuggled into him, placing my head on his muscled chest. "So why did you want me to come here?" I mumble.

"Do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend Courtney? Lighten up a bit". I scowl at him and he grins. He places his hand under my chin and tilts my head up. He stares intently into my onyx eyes as I stare into his crystal blue, and I'm drowning, drowning, hungry for him.

His surprisingly soft lips crush against mine and my eyes flutter shut. An electric current flows through my entire body, causing a pleasant shiver up my spine. He leans in, deepening the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. His firm hands move from my waist further up my back and then I feel him playing with my bra strap. I push him away and glare.

"Duncan! Don't"

He stares at me like I'm crazy. "Don't what?" I growled. I hate it when he does stuff like this and it just makes me so angry. But I guess making me angry is his hobby.

"Shut up Duncan, you know what I mean." I say getting up and brushing myself off. I reach a hand out to him.

"What?" He says.

"Come on, lets get to class".

He smirks. "I'm not going to class".

I sigh. "Duncan don't be stupid, of course you're going"

"No, I'm not. It's Spanish class next. No way am I going to that!"

I stare at him confused. "What's wrong with Spanish class? I like it."

He smirks at me. "No surprise there. Of course you would like it, you ARE Spanish. You kick ass in that class."

I smile at him. He's got a point there. But, he still has to go to class. "Fine, I'm leaving now but I better see you in that class sooner or later Duncan or you will suffer". He chuckles at me. "Yeah, whatever."

I make my way out of the trees and start making my way towards the main school grounds. I wave at people as they walk by.

"Hi!"

"Hey Courtney!"

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Courtney, how's it going?"

"Hey Courtney! You've got my vote for president for sure!"

I grin to myself. My campaign for student council president is going awesome! For the last two weeks, I've been going around the school mingling with new people to ensure votes. Yes, that place for president is MINE. And plus, all that mingling has made me pretty popular now, which is a great bonus. I wave at Gwen and her friends as I walk by the secluded part of the school field.

"Hey Gwen!"

Gwen looks up at smiles at me. "Hi Courtney". Gwen and I haven't always been on the best terms with each other but she was my science partner last year and I found out we actually have a lot of stuff in common. Dare I say, we've actually become quite good friends! Never thought I'd say that about Gwen.

I walk into the corridors and smile at the campaign posters of me up on the wall. Normally, people would of drawn silly pictures all over them but ever since I've been getting more popular all that's stopped. This just makes me even more sure I'm going to win.

I walk into my empty Spanish room and smile. First one here, just the way I like it. I knock on the door and stroll in, grinning at Ms. Munez.

"Hola, como estas senorita?" I say to miss. It translates into: Hello, how are you Miss? Ms. Munez grins at me. Oh yeah, I'm good.

"Estoy bien, gracias Courtney!"

I walk to the 3rd row down and take my seat. I get out my stuff and put my back in the seat next to me, so I can save the seat for Duncan. He always sat next to me in Spanish so I could help him if he needed it. I heard the bell rang and students filed in. I waved and smiled at most of them but made clear that the seat next to me was taken by adjusting my bag in the seat now and again.

I looked at my watch. 5 minutes had past and Duncan still hadn't come. I sighed. I thought if I threatened him to come he would go straight away. Looks like I was wrong.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I look up only to be stunned speechless ( almost speechless. I ALWAYS have the last word).

"Students, this is our new Spanish exchange student, Alejandro". Ms. Munez says, clearly pleased that this new Spanish guy will make an easy student with hardly any teaching needed. The females of my class all swoon over him and sigh dreamily. I even have to admit myself, he wasn't a bad looking guy. In fact, he was actually _handsome_. The new student, whose name seemed to be Alejandro, had thick dark brown neck length hair, which framed his chiseled looks and cheekbones perfectly. His eyes are a striking emerald green, glinting against the sunlight. His muscled arms crossed over his toned chest and his tanned skin looked radiant. I found myself gazing dreamily at this gorgeous guy and I shook my head, trying to get out of my trance. _Puh-lease! This guy has nothing over Duncan, nothing… _I thought to myself. I glance at Alejandro once more and find him staring at me. I blush furiously and look back down at my Spanish book, pretending to do something useful.

Ms. Munez looks around the room and then glances back to Alejandro. "Take a seat please Alejandro."

I look around the classroom myself and find that there are two seats empty: the one next to me, and another one at the back.

_Please don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me._

I glance up and find Alejandro by the seat and smiling sincerely at me. "Excuse me, could you be kind enough to move your bag so I can take this seat?".

I blush, cherry red. At least he can't see me blushing. Thank God for my naturally tanned skin! And to make it worse, Alejandro is a complete gentleman. I think of arguing back but how can I say no to guy like that?

"Um, sure" I mumble, moving my bag from the seat and onto the floor beside me. Ms. Munez claps her hands. "Ok class, lets begin!" and then she starts rambling on about something. I should be listening, focusing but how can I when a complete hottie is sitting less than an inch beside me? I spend the next ten minutes with my head down focusing on my book. Then Ms. Munez says we have to work in partners for our next Spanish project. My heart speeds up. Alejandro turns to me smiling. "Hi, I'm Alejandro. And I'm guessing you're Courtney from the name on your book". I almost faint. Wait… why am I falling all over this guy when I have Duncan, my perfect Duncan who's everything I've ever wanted…

I'm so busy thinking this that I never realized Heather handing out the text books.

"Hello?" She says impatiently but I still ignore her, as I'm still thinking deeply.

Heather gives up and drops the 900 page text book on the desk, letting it fall onto my hand. "Ow!" I say clutching my injured hand. Alejandro's face washes over with concern. "Are you ok Courtney? Are you hurt?"

I sigh, my heart swooning. He so considerate and caring! "Um, yeah. Just a little hurt but I'll be fine". He smiles and looks deep into my eyes. "Let me take a look". He says and gently takes my hand, clutching it so softly, I can hardly feel his touch and it sends a tingling sensation up my spine. He says he wants to take a look at my hand, but he's only looking at me. And I stare right back at him falling in his gorgeous green eyes…

And then the door opens. Duncan comes walking in handing a forged note to Ms. Munez and begins to walk to his usual place beside me. Except he can't sit beside me. Someone else has taken his place.

He stops dead in his tracks and stares at Alejandro and I. I see Duncan's eyes wander over to look at how Alejandro clutches my hand so softly and I know he can see that I want him to never let go. I snatch my hand away from Alejandro and look down, blushing and ashamed.

Duncan does nothing, just stares.

And then he walks over to my desk.

And then it begins.

**Ok guys so what did you think? Please please please review because you all know I run on them!**

**Hope you liked the cliff hanger!**

**Love Peace Happiness**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


	3. Gentleman

_And then the door opens. Duncan comes walking in handing a forged note to Ms. Munez and begins to walk to his usual place beside me. Except he can't sit beside me. Someone else has taken his place. _

_He stops dead in his tracks and stares at Alejandro and I. I see Duncan's eyes wander over to look at how Alejandro clutches my hand so softly and I know he can see that I want him to never let go. I snatch my hand away from Alejandro and look down, blushing and ashamed. _

_Duncan does nothing, just stares. _

_And then he walks over to my desk._

_And then it begins._

I can feel my cheeks burning and I bend my head, hair falling over my face and avert my eyes to my notebook. I glance up at Alejandro and he raises his eyebrows at me, confusion swirled in his eyes. I sigh and close my eyes.

I hear Duncan's converses squeaking against the classroom floor. I keep my eyes firmly on my feet, my hands placed in my lap. I groan as I see his shoes in front of my desk. _Please keep walking, please keep walking. _I slowly raise my head only to be greeted with Duncan's stony glare, his icy teal eyes boring into me. I glance at Alejandro who lifts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" He says, setting down his pen. Duncan averts his glare from me to Alejandro and smirks at him.

"Yes, actually you can. I believe your sitting in MY seat, next to MY girlfriend". Duncan says, placing his hands firmly on our desk.

"And your point is...?" Alejandro says setting his pen down. He turns and smiles at me. I smile back at him. I can't help it. Those enticing green eyes, beautiful tanned skin, soft cheekbones...

"My point is you have to MOVE. So beat it". Duncan says, his tone harsher and more forceful. I roll my eyes. He always results to violence if anything doesn't go his way. Why can't he just act like a gentleman for once?

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to be possible. Ms Munez has assigned us a class project and it just so happens that Courtney and I are partners. So I'm afraid you're going to have to find another seat." Alejandro says smiling sweetly.

Duncan growls. "Listen here, you better move or-"

"Duncan! Stop it, you're embarrassing me". I say cutting him off and glaring at him. I can't take it anymore. Why can't he just be more like...No. I don't mean that.

Duncan stares at me, and for a moment I catch a glimpse of hurt in his eyes but then his gaze turns to anger and resentment. He shoves Alejandro slightly as he walks past to the desk behind us. I glance at his partner: Gwen. I have to admit I'm a little worried. I know Gwen's always had a crush on Duncan but now that we're kind of friends, she won't try anything.

I turn to Alejandro and smile at him. "I'm so sorry about that Alejandro. It's just Duncan can be a little possessive sometimes."

He grins. "It's no big deal. I would be possessive too if I was lucky enough to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you."

I blush and smile. Oh, he was good. "Thanks. If you want I could show you around at lunch?"

He smiled and nodded. The rest of the lesson was magic. Alejandro is just so sweet and kind and smart. I almost forgot my boyfriend was sitting directly behind me. The bell rung and I gather up my stuff quickly. I have to get away from Duncan. Alejandro offers to help me and we walk out together. I keep my head low and and shuffle along beside him hurriedly.

"Courtney? Is everything ok?" He asks staring at me with me concern in his eyes.

I plaster a smile on my lips. "Of course! Come on, I'll show you the cafeteria". We smile at each other and walk along. I stare blankly ahead, ignoring the angry and slightly pleading calls of my name. Just leave me alone, Duncan. For a minute. Please.

**I'm not really pleased with this chapter and I know its short too. OH well, I promise next time it will be quicker and better! Read and review!**

**LOVE PEACE HAPPINESS**

**InsanelyCrazy3299**


End file.
